Angel Of The Night
by Ashheart15
Summary: Having fled from the icy claws of her past Angel must now face the hardships of raising her only daughter Night alone in a gigantic Twolegplace. Angel knows the alleys are full of dangers but is she prepared for the one her little family is about to face? One-shot


Angel Of The Night

_Authors Note: Hey guys it's Ashheart15 with a new One-Shot for you all to enjoy! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_

The Twoleg nest was huge and sprawling, Thunderpaths wider then any forest rumbled with the weight of the many Monsters that prowled on them and the air stank of Twoleg rubbish and the acidic tang of suffering. If you were a cat it was a death sentence to be born here.

In an alley littered with broken glass and puddles of putrid water a queen was kitting behind garbage bags overflowing with stinking muck. The queens pure white fur was streaked with dirt and her glittering blue eyes were dark with pain.

This hadn't been where she wanted to have her kits but she was to weak to drag herself any further and the scent of the rubbish would stop any other cat from finding her. Especially _him._

_His throaty purr echoed in Angels ears and the click of his claws unsheathing rang in her head. She had to get out of here, she had to, she had to. Fearing for her life Angel turned in the narrow alley and sprinted away._

A spasm of pain rocked Angels thin frame making her wish she could yowl her pain all the way to the stars and back. Her first kit entered the world to silence as Angel held back her screech of agony.

Angel licked the tiny white and black bundle as hard as she could but no matter what she did the tom wouldn't breathe. She didn't have much time to grieve for her lost son before she had to turn her attention to delivering another kit.

The second kit was like her brother, she would never take her first breath. She looked like Angel, with pure white fur. Perfect in every way except her little eyes wouldn't open.

If Angels heart had to endure any more pain she was sure that it would break open in that alley and never be repaired but she couldn't even think about it because another kit was already on the way.

Angel could hardly bare to look when her third kit finally arrived. She was certain that the little she-kit would be born dead just like her littermates. So when she heard the tiny bundle begin to mewl she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

She turned around and saw that her third kit was moving and breathing and _alive. _Quickly Angel scooped her sole surviving kit close to her and licked her to keep her warm.

She looked up at the stars barely visible behind the glow of the Twolegplace. She wanted her daughter to be bright and free like the stars. Not stuck here like her, an Angel with pinned wings, unable to fly away and leave her troubles behind.

"You will fly, my precious kit" she whispered to the tiny black she-kit nuzzling at her belly. She would be strong enough to escape the miserable existence that awaited most cats born here. Angel would make sure of it.

"Your name is Night"…..

**Two Moons later**

"Night? Night! Where are you?" Angel searched the alley desperately as panic made her fur stand on end. She had left Night only for a minute to search for rats among the rubbish at the far end of the alley they lived in. When she had returned, the box-nest she had left her kit in was empty.

Angels neck fur lifted uneasily as she thought of all the horrible fates that could meet a two moon old kit wandering the alleys by herself. Night was too young to know where danger lurked and too innocent to suspect that another cat might wish her harm.

"Night!" Angel yowled as her search took her further from their alley then she thought was safe. As she was about to turn back she heard the faintest of calls from down a shadowy alley nearby.

Angel unsheathed her claws and padded slowly down the alley trying to scent Night so she wouldn't have to call for her again. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

A growl rumbled from the shadows as Angel approached its dark edges and a wiry and very dirty ginger tom slid out. Angel stopped in her tracks she didn't know the tom but it hardly mattered. He obviously owned this alley and if she made a mistake it could prove fatal.

"What are you doing here stranger?" the tom hissed as he circled her with his claws clinking on the concrete. Angel tried not to show any fear turning so she could look the tom in his amber eyes.

" Please! I don't mean you any harm! I am searching for my kit, let me find her and we will leave you and your alley alone!" she knew it was hopeless to beg for mercy but for Night she had to at least try.

" Your kit? don't you mean _my _kit? she came into my alley so she belongs to me!" the tom purred flicking his tail to a dark corner where Angel could just make it the blue flash of Night's wide, scared eyes as she huddled on the ground.

"Let her go!" Angel snarled at the tom as blood roared in her ears, she tried to leap onto the ginger tom but he ducked and she hit the alley wall instead. Pain gripped one of her paws where it lay twisted beneath her. As she tried to get up on three paws she heard Night let out a wail of terror that made her fur stand on end.

The ginger tom stood with one claw resting against her daughters throat. A growl rumbled in Angel's chest but she stayed half crouching where she was. As soon as he was away from Night he would be a dead cat. Whether she had three paws or none.

"Now i'm going to have to show you what happens to cats who break the rules of my alley" the ginger tom purred as he removed his claw and roughly picked Night up in his jaws. Night whimpered and the ginger tom stared smugly at Angel.

"No!" Angel yowled but she couldn't stop the ginger tom from throwing Night as hard as he could into the back wall of the alley with a sickening _Crack! _Night fell limply behind some garbage bags and Angel saw red.

"This is for my daughter you pile of mouse dung!" She hissed and threw herself onto the ginger tom her one good paw knocking the wind out of him as her back legs scratched his pelt. He twisted under her as she gasped for breath knocking her off his back and into a puddle.

Angel screeched as her injured paw hit the concrete, waves of agony painting black dots across her vision. Straining to see past them she saw the ginger tom stalking up to her with his claws unsheathed and a dark anger in his eyes. Her last thoughts were _I'm sorry Night, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.._

_Angel died in that alley trying to avenge her daughter, who she believed was dead. Night survived, she wandered the streets of the Twolegplace until she came to a forest where she met a group of wild cats who let her join their clan. Her name is now Nightwing of Thunderclan and she will always remember her mother who did everything in her power to protect her._


End file.
